The End?
by Simoman
Summary: An Alex and Seth story. Could there be more than friendship? Does Alex still like just girls? Read and Review! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS BUT FEEL FREE TO SEND ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS
1. Secrecy and Answers

**The End?**

**Chapter 1: Secrecy and Answers**

Alex had made up her mind. She would be leaving Newport in a few short hours. Others would not use her anymore. She would be Marissa's get over girlfriend she would just be herself and that's it. If people could not understand this then they did not deserve to be around her or be her friend.

The only one she really couldn't sort was the first person she met, made friends with and had a short relationship was Seth Cohen. She didn't know what to classify him as. Its as if he was an unknown in her life. He was…

"Knock, knock"

'Oh great' she thought. 'Who is it now? I don't need anyone else to come and hurt me.'

"Hey Alex its Seth."

Just his timing. He had managed to come at a time that was really bad for her but he was her friend.

Opening the door she stared at him. Normally Seth Cohen was a bubbly person who wouldn't shut up but today was different. _He _was different. In fact he was very different. His t-shirt was absolutely soaked and his eyes were dry from the crying he obviously just done.

"Seth what happened?" she asked.

"Its Summer" he replied. "She's dumped me. She said she used me. I hate her oh I hate her so much I wanna rip her to shreds!"

"Oh Seth" she replied "Just forget her, she's not worth your time"

"I know that now the only problem is now I fear I will remain single for the rest of my days."

"Seth that's not true.."

"Of course it is" he interrupted "and you know it as well as I do"

"Whatever Seth I wont be having to deal with this stuff anymore anyway. I'm leaving within the hour"

"Alex no, not you too"

Just then Seth's mobile rang.

"Excuse Me," he said as he went outside to answer it. Alex being a curious girl went outside to secretly eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Hi Ryan" said Seth as he answered the phone. "What is it now? Problems with Marissa or what?"

Ryan replied that he had just discovered Summer had played Seth all along.

"Oh is that all. She just dumped me about ten minutes ago"

Ryan said he was sorry and he'd be there for Seth through his hard times ahead.

"Thanks man I'll really need as you're my only friend here right now. I know if you weren't here I'd be in dire straights now. Anyway I'll see ya back at home. Bye" said Seth as he hung up.

Meanwhile Alex had heard the whole conversation and was very disturbed about what Seth had said especially the last part about Ryan being his only friend in Newport. And she knew the answer to that as well. She was leaving and since Marissa and Ryan were back together Seth would be alone a lot longer then he used to be. She realised he need good support during this time other whys he could end up doing a lot worse than she has within a few months. Her mind was made up. She would have to do something about it even if it meant staying in Newport. That's how much Seth meant to her now with Marissa's deceit revealed.

She really couldn't believe that she cared so much for Seth. Besides they had only known each other for a few months but strangely it seemed like forever. Like they were destined to be friends from the start. 'Nahh' she thought to herself, 'there's no way that could be. Besides he's only a friend right?' "Yeah that's right," she said out loud "he's my good friend." Maybe it was her best friend because she never really had any friends because she moved so much when she was little.

She had made up her mind. She would stay in Newport a bit longer than she originally planned to help a friend.

So wadya think? Read and REVIEW!


	2. Solving Problems Part 1

Thanks a lot to Emma for reviewing. As a treat to her reviewing I have included her in the chapter. So I encourage all strongly to review because you like Emma could be apart of the story. All you have to do is read and review it's that easy. Besides it only takes 60 seconds of your time or less to actually review. So please do.

A note to all Seth/Alex fans I have another story on called 'A Very VERY Different Season 3' so for all those interested or just curious have a look and review it even if you don't like it whatsoever.

Anyway heres my 2nd chapter.

**Chapter 2: Solving problems part 1**

Once the first decision was made to stay and help Seth was made the second important one was very important: Where was Seth at this time?

Having a clear mind she remembered that he was going home. She knew where his house was because she had been there before so it was only a matter of getting there without spending too much money as she didn't have that much at all.

Although money was a problem she knew a fair few people in the town who she could turn to help. They lived practically down the road from the Bait Shop so she was there in quick time.

The house was a weatherboard, two storey house. Nothing fancy, nice and cosy.

One of the occupants there was a woman named Emma.

She'd known Emma a fair while since she'd been keen on helping get her to Newport. Emma was a very beautiful young woman in her own right just turned twenty and was hitting the town regularly not having much luck with the Newport guys just yet. This blonde haired woman knew Alex pretty well as well.

So she went up to Emma.

"Hey Emma. Do you think you could help me? I'm kinda in a spot of bother."

"Kinda. Nice way of putting it."

"Yeah. So anyway could you help me please?"

"Let me guess. Boy problems?"

"Well kinda. I'll tell ya on the way if you drop me"

"Ok it's a deal"

"I just need to grab my stuff from The Bait shop. I'll be right back."

Within ten mins they were in Emma's car heading to the Cohen's place. Alex explained to her what the deal was with Seth and all that had been happening.

"Oh. Nice spot of bother you've gotten yourself into hey Alex."

"Yeah I guess you could say that!"

"Yeah I can tell. I got a sixth sense you know what I mean?"

"Yeah" she laughed. "Nice way to lighten the mood!"

"Thanks"

"Hey what ended happening with this Marissa girl anyway?" Emma said. "I've heard a lot of rumours that you and she had a relationship and all."

"Yeah we did. Well basically I fell for her. I fell for her really hard in fact. I fell that hard that I thought I loved her and that we'd be together forever. What I didn't realise until I met her ex-boyfriend that she was just using me as a way to get over him. So I asked her about us from her response I knew it was over right there and then so I ended things with her once and for all. The only reason I'm still here is cause of Seth. I'm really worried about him especially because of what happened."

"What do you mean Alex?"

"What I mean is that you shoulda seen how attached he was to that girl. I mean he was obsessed but more. He knew all about her. It was insane ya know."

She continued. "Now because he's broken up with her I fear the worst ya know". It's really hard getting over these relationships and he's liked this girl since like grade three or four so imagine how hard its gonna be"

"Yeah I know"

They arrived at the front of the Cohen's.

"Well good luck with Seth. I'll keep your bags at my place. Just call me when you're done" said Emma

"Ok. Thanks for all the help" Alex replied.

"See ya den"

"Bye"

With that Emma left and Alex stood alone in front of the Cohen house.

End of chapter two.


End file.
